Connell's Choice
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Zach's Choice III: Every action has a consequence, even actions that have long been disregarded. When a mysterious coalition begins to form, bonds will be questioned and some will realize that you can never outrun the past. Part of The Choice Series. Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Renesmee/Nahuel, Jacob/Leah, Seth, the Volturi, and more!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I cannot believe it is already Summer 2017! I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Allie serenely smiled as she rested the back of her head against Zach's chest and watched the waves crash into the ocean below the cliff where the cottage was nestled in the forest of Cape Flattery. Their time in the cottage was coming to an end and they were expected to be back on the island that afternoon, but as the fog and mist rolled through the forest and the smell of dew filled her senses, she was too relaxed to think about leaving. The two of them were sitting out on the patio enjoying the morning breeze. Zach rested his chin on the top of her shoulder and caressed her legs.

"What are you thinking about, nayeli," he whispered.

"I was just thinking about how much I love this place and how lucky I am to have an amazing mate that had this cottage built for us."

"Mate and now husband," he grinned and she giggled as she nodded.

"The best husband in the world, this is perfect, Zach. I can't believe the honeymoon is already over. I feel like we just got here."

"Nayeli, the honeymoon will never be over for us. It did go by too fast though. A part of me wishes we could stay here forever." She smirked.

"Not happening. I might have a good relationship with your mother and Josh, but I am pretty sure they would both hunt me down if I was the reason you did not return to the island."

"Well, Mrs. McCarty Cullen, I am fine with going back as long as you and I promise to always come back when we need alone time. Life is just so simple when we are here. No Aunt Alice meddling or needing to. No crazed mates or imprints to worry about. It is just you and me. I happen to like you and me," he chuckled as he nuzzled her neck.

"And no future to worry about," she added as she stroked his curly hair.

"I am not worried about the future."

"You can't fool me. I know you are worried about our future, the future that Asa showed you, and that is okay. It is a lot to know, but I hope you also know that I am going to be right there with you, no matter what."

"I love you and you are right. You and I are forever and I know we can deal with anything that comes our way. I guess we should start getting ready to go."

"No, just a couple more hours," she whined and he chuckled.

"Fine by me, but if we stay too much longer you know Aunt Alice will start pestering us. Besides, I do miss my family…."

"And your best bro," she added.

"And the island and all of our video games, do you realize we have not played one video game since we have been here? You haven't even read a comic book. That has to be some sort of record," he teased as she turned to face him and straddle his waist.

"Well, I have been a bit preoccupied," she said with a seductive smile and he sighed happily.

"How about we end the first of many honeymoons together properly," he suggested and she giggled as he scooped her up and headed to their bedroom.

Natalie smiled when she heard her mate's heartbeat begin to pick up in pace and he stirred in bed. Her eyes stayed trained on the beach of La Push, but her body was buzzing with anticipation as it sensed Josh rolling out of bed. He wrapped her in his arms and she instantly relaxed into his warm embrace.

"Morning," he mumbled as he kissed her shoulder and she sighed contently.

"It is a beautiful morning. I have spent so much of my existence underground that I forgot how beautiful mornings could be," she admitted.

"Well, as someone that has seen many beautiful mornings in La Push, let me assure you that none of them are as beautiful as the ones I get to share with you."

"You are such a charmer," she giggled.

"It is true. I wasn't expecting our time in the cabin to go like this, but it is an amazing surprise."

"So when you rented out the cabin for us, you had no expectations of intimacy? Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"I hoped, but never wanted to rush you. Not that I am complaining, but what made you decide it was time to take our relationship to the next level?" She turned in his arms so she could gaze into his eyes and stroke his hair.

"I guess I was just tired of waiting or being worried about what I want. I have spent so much of my life worrying, obsessing over every move I make, and for once I just wanted to feel and be happy. For once in my life, I wanted to do something I actually wanted to do. Making love to you is something I have wanted to do for longer than I want to admit."

"Oh really," he asked with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't know the effect you have on me," she teased back.

"Actually, I didn't, but I do now and I hope you know that you have that same effect on me. No one else will ever come close to making me feel as happy as you do, Nat."

"Good because I plan on sticking around," she giggled before kissing him tenderly.

"We should head back to the island soon, but do you want to go surfing before we go? It will probably be hectic when we arrive. With everyone heading to the masquerade ball in Volterra tonight, I am sure Alice is in rare form."

"I can't believe I am actually going back to Volterra. The last time I was there….." She instinctively shuddered and he hugged her.

"I promise you that tonight will be fun, but if you don't want to go…."

"I want to do this. In fact, I think I need to do this. Aro is dead and I need to stop letting his memory dictate everything that I do," she assured and he kissed the tops of her hands.

"That's my girl," he said with a smile.

"I am not in the mood to surf. How about I show you just how much that smile of yours affects me," she teased and he happily nodded as she pulled him back over to their bed.

Alice closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise around her as she sat on her favorite cliff of the island. She glanced over at the small screen beside her and groaned.

"This is not working, Lian," she whined and the woman on the screen giggled as she shook her head.

"You are not very good at relaxing," said Lian. Alice picked up the small screen and rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me for not being able to relax when I know that, even though I don't technically know, there is something wrong," exclaimed Alice.

"You must clear your mind for this to work. In order to overcome whatever is blocking you, you must get in touch with…."

"My instincts, I know! Jazzy has said it. Eleazar keeps saying it. I get it! I have to find a way to trust my instincts, but you know what my instincts are telling me, Lian? Panic!"

"Actually, I was going to say you must get in touch with the energy around you."

"Oh," said Alice and Lian smiled comfortingly at her.

"I understand how frustrating this must be for you, but as someone that has no power to rely on, I assure you that this can work. The earth is balanced by energy, good and evil. Our kind can sense when danger is coming because of our heightened senses. Sensing waves of energy and how it affects you can help you see where the threat you sense is coming from."

"How?"

"You must clear your mind of all that is distracting you and stop trying to force your visions. You must sense the changes in the energy around you. It takes much focus, but you can harness the same focus you place on your visions into focusing on the energy around you. Focus on that energy and let it guide you toward the source of the problem."

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you for trying to help."

"Of course, Alice, I too sense a shift in the balance, but am confident that you will find answers soon. Let me know when you find those answers. I am curious to find out myself."

"Will do," said Alice before turning off the device and placing her face in her hands. Jasper strolled over and sat down beside his mate. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped her in his arms.

"You are on edge, darlin'. Your whole body is anxious. I know it does not help much that the family has been away for the past weeks, but everyone will be back today. Besides, we have a party to attend tonight and I know you are a fan of masquerade balls. It has been far too long since we have been to one."

"Celebrating All Saints' Day in Volterra does sound fun, but I can't shake this sense of uneasiness that I feel."

"Then don't shake it. Just don't let it consume you either. Come on, how about we go for a nice hunt before it is time to leave," he suggested and she nodded in agreement, hoping that the hunt calmed her nerves a bit.

By the time Zach and Allie managed to pack and head back to the island, the rest of the family was back. Zach beamed with happiness when he saw Josh and Natalie waiting for them to land the jet on the island. As soon as they did, he and Allie greeted the couple and Allie quirked an eyebrow at Natalie.

"You look happy, very happy," said Allie and Natalie tried to hide her smile.

"It is a beautiful day and we are happy you are back," said Natalie as they hugged.

"Why do I have a feeling that isn't the only reason you are smiling," teased Allie and Natalie playfully glared at her.

"Come help me pack for this extravagant party we are heading to and I will answer that," said Natalie and Allie kissed Zach.

"Time for girl talk, we will see you two in a bit," she giggled and Josh chuckled as Natalie and Allie darted away. He and Zach did their handshake and Zach eyed him curiously.

"You do seem very happy. Was it a good trip to La Push," asked Zach.

"The best trip of my life," said Josh as he dreamily sighed and thought about his time in the cabin with Natalie.

"The best trip of your life, huh? How good of a time did you two have," teased Zach.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Oh good, then you will tell me everything!" Josh hugged him and laughed.

"I missed you, Z. How does it feel to be a married man?"

"Honestly, not that different, I think I felt more of a change after Allie was turned. That was definitely a significant change, but I can finally say I understand how amazing honeymoons are. I love honeymoons. I plan on going on plenty of them. So, where is everyone? I expected to be bombarded with questions and hugs when we got back."

"Everyone is packing for the trip to Italy. Your mom has your mask."

"I should go spend some time with her. I missed her. Seth better not have been hogging all of her attention while I was gone. You know he tries to act like her favorite even though we both know it is me."

"You are such a mama's boy."

"And don't you forget it," chuckled Zach.

"I need to go pack, but video games on the way to Volterra, okay," asked Josh and Zach happily nodded.

"See you in a bit," he said before racing toward his parents' cottage. He could hear his mother humming to herself when he arrived and poked his head in.

"Too busy to say hello to your favorite son," he asked and she beamed with happiness when he entered the cottage. She pulled him in for a tight hug and kissed his dimpled cheeks.

"I am never too busy for one of my favorite sons," she giggled.

"Seth isn't here, mom. You don't have to spare his feelings," he teased as she ran a hand through his curly hair.

"I missed you," she said with a happy sigh.

"I missed you too. So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Your father and I immensely enjoyed France. I even managed to drag him to some shops. Here is your mask for tonight and I packed your bags for you."

"Aw mom, you didn't have to do that. I appreciate it because I hate packing, but you didn't have to do that," he chuckled.

"Alice already packed Allie and Natalie's bags because she knew they would be nervous about what to wear to such an event, so I told her I would pack yours. You may be a married man now, but you are still my son and I can still spoil you."

"Always, mom, so where is dad?"

"He went hunting with Edward and Nahuel. We didn't do much hunting while we were away and he knows there will not be much to hunt near Volterra."

"So what exactly is All Saints' Day? Is it like Halloween or something?"

"It is a tradition in Italy. Every November 1st and 2nd, Ognissanti and Giorno dei Morti are celebrated. They translate to All Saints' Day and All Souls' Day in English. All Saints' Day celebrates the Saints of the Catholic calendar and All Souls' Day is a day to remember all those that have departed the world. I think it will be good for you kids to experience and learn more about Italian culture."

"And to party," added Zach and she kissed his cheek.

"This family does party in style," she agreed.

"Well, when we come back I want us to spend some time together. Maybe I can help you with some cars or something, unless Seth has already done all of that." She eyed him carefully and smiled even more.

"Is that jealousy I detect in your tone?"

"I just know that Seth tends to get your attention while I am away and now that I am back, I would like to request some time."

"Your brother and I have not spent much together either. All of us have been with our mates, so whatever competition you two have for my time is not an issue."

"Good because he teases me when he gets more time with you than I do."

"Oh, my poor baby," she teased and he rolled his eyes.

"He is the baby. I am the mature man that just happens to want to spend time with his mother, especially more time than Seth." She laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"How about when we get back from Volterra, you help me in the garage," she suggested and he kissed her cheek.

"That's all I ask. Now, how about we play the piano for a bit before we have to go," he asked as he sat down at the piano and she joined him. She ran a hand through his hair and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said and he frowned in confusion.

"For what?"

"For always making me feel important to you." He guffawed.

"Uh, you're my mom. Of course you are important to me. Why would you think any differently? Wait, did Seth say something to you," he exclaimed. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I am very lucky to have two such amazing sons," she informed and he winked at her as they began to play his lullaby.

Rain pelted the roof of the warehouse as the woman gazed at herself in the mirror and put her long, red hair in a ponytail. She zipped up her leather jacket and her mate smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Beautiful as always, you know I find you even sexier when you are planning something," he informed and she winked at him.

"Then you must find me extremely sexy right now. It is all coming together."

"How are you feeling? Do you need to hunt? I know this is draining your energy."

"I will be fine since I have extra motivation to make sure this works. After years of planning, we are finally going to do what so many have tried to and failed. The vampire world is counting on us to make this right."

"Then we should deal with any hiccups beforehand. We have a problem with one of the recruits," said Ennis as he entered the room and the mates turned to face him.

"A problem," asked Dag.

"One of them would like to speak with you two," said Ennis and she sighed as she turned back to face the mirror and fix her hair. Dag looked at his mate and then gave a curt nod.

"Bring them all in, let's make this a group affair," said Dag and Ennis nodded before darting out of the room. He returned with twenty vampires and they were silent as the woman finished primping in the mirror. Dag cleared his throat to get her attention and she spun back around to face them.

"Yes, right, someone has a problem," she questioned, but no one said a word. She began to slowly circle the group.

"You know, I understand. It is scary to think about everything we must do to save ourselves and all the values we hold dear. I remember, even though it is not very clear anymore, the first time I faced an army of British soldiers. I was terrified. They had the resources and the manpower, but I had something they did not, courage. Fear is normal in such a circumstance, but do not let it mislead you. That fear comes from Volterra because they want to own us. They want to dominate us and tell us how to exist. Most in our world are too scared to take a stand, but we have courage. We know what we are and what we need to survive." One of the vampires stepped forward. The woman could tell she was nervous as she found her voice.

"But we can survive off of animal blood as well. Maybe they just don't want us to have to kill humans if it is unnecessary," said the vampire and the woman smirked.

"Have you tried animal blood? It tastes unnatural. The very thought makes my stomach turn. Human blood makes our body buzz. It is the natural way. Aro was an evil man, but at least he understood that! He never tried to starve us of our true desires. I understand if you have second thoughts. I know what I am asking of you, so if you have something to say, then speak now," she urged. The vampires began to whisper and another stepped forward.

"We know that Alice Cullen has not come after us and that you are blocking her, but for how long? Once she knows of the plan, we are as good as dead and that is if we even survive in the first place."

"The three of us each have remarkable powers and together, we are unstoppable. How many vampires do you know that can challenge Alice Cullen? You should worry about me, not Alice. After all, I don't just have the ability to disappear, but I have the ability to make others disappear as well. You made your choice because you know I am right. The new way is flawed, so join us and help us stop it. Alice Cullen will never see us coming, you have my word," she said as she held out her hand. The two vampires glanced at each other and the man reluctantly shook it, but the other woman did not.

"This is a suicide mission. The vampire world is already hearing the whispers of a rebellion. There is no way any of us will get away with this. I rather drink the blood of animals and survive than drink the blood of humans and be slaughtered. If the Volturi do not stop us, Zachary McCarty Cullen will." Dag glanced over at his mate and nodded. She sighed but nodded as well.

"I am sorry you feel that way because you are wrong. It is simple really. You cannot stop what you cannot see," she informed before disappearing. The other vampires gasped as the female recruit was beheaded. Dag picked up the head and Ennis started a fire in the corner to dispose of the body. The woman appeared again and dusted off her hands.

"We do not have time for these hesitations. You joined us because you wanted to be on the right side of the fight. Traitors will not be tolerated! I need rebels, warriors willing to fight for what has been taken from us! This is not about powers. It is about survival," she shouted and the vampires began to nod.

"By the time we are done, every vampire in our world will be free to drink the blood of humans without judgment. It is time to stop the new way from spreading like the disease it is," she encouraged and the vampires cheered. They got back to work and she sighed as her mate wrapped an arm around her.

"I hate to say it, but Rayna had a point. We will not be able to keep this up for much longer. No matter how much we hunt, you are getting weaker. I sense it," warned Dag and she nodded.

"Which is why we need to speed things up, they are getting too antsy. If we want this to work, we need to strike. No more planning. It is time," she announced before storming out to go hunt and her mate smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marcus, Lena, and Alexander headed to the south wing of the castle to finish up their security check before the masquerade ball. Lena glanced over at her mate and gave him a look, which made him sigh, but nod.

"Sire, we must speak to you about the missing vampires," announced Alexander.

"Have you found them," he asked and Lena shook her head.

"No, but there are whisperings," informed Lena.

"There are always whisperings in our world," grumbled Marcus.

"It seems that a small group is concerned that soon you will enforce dietary restrictions on them. I informed them that no such law will ever be enforced, but they know our preference in choice of blood," said Alexander and Marcus turned to look at them.

"After the ball, send out guards to spread our message and clarify any misunderstandings. Like there have always been, there will be humans that are off limits, presidents, people in power, and those that will not go unnoticed. That has not changed. All we have done is add restrictions on hunting close to La Push and Forks in order to keep peace with the wolves. Make it clear that our goal is peace and order. Follow those rules and all other dietary choices will be respected. How did this rumor even start up again?"

"We believe that other covens are starting to impose their own restrictions in their territories. Now that many covens are changing to animal blood so they can stay in a region longer, they do not want vampires entering and complicating things by killing in their territory," explained Lena.

"It needs to be clear that we respect the rules placed on territories. It is no different than the lines that have always been drawn by our kind. Hunting in someone else's territory has always been an issue. Whatever whisperings are out there, we will deal with them and the missing vampires as well, but for tonight, I will take my mate's advice. All Saints' Day and All Souls' Day are traditions and we should celebrate them. The vampire world can wait," informed Marcus. Gavin raced over to them with a smile on his face.

"I have a breakthrough," he announced before darting away. Marcus, Lena, and Alexander followed him into the surveillance room and he pointed to a map on the screens.

"Have you tracked down the missing vampires," questioned Marcus.

"Oh, no, I have no clue where they went. It is like they just went poof into thin air. Almost like Merek….what if Merek is behind this and….."

"Gavin, focus, what is your breakthrough," asked Marcus.

"Energy bursts all over the world! Look at these pockets of energy. At first it confused me, but now I think someone or maybe even multiple vampires are emitting some type of energy that is abnormal even for our kind," revealed Gavin and Alexander took a closer look at the map.

"Is there a pattern," asked Alexander.

"I am so glad you asked, my usually brooding friend," said Gavin and Alexander gave him a stern look as Lena tried to hide her smile.

"Sorry, I am a bit excited about this. Anyways, I managed to track down where it is coming from and all of the energy is emitting from Ireland. I am having the system pinpoint where exactly it is the most potent, but it is everywhere there. This isn't just some run of the mill, supernatural energy stuff either!"

"Is there even such a thing as run of the mill supernatural energy," questioned Lena.

"Actually, there is. Our speed and strength allow us to emit far more force than humans and we use kinetic energy in ways that only our kind is accustomed to, but this is different. The crazy thing is there are different types of energy involved. I detect electric energy, but not in a steady flow, like you would find in powerlines. It is in bursts and a type of kinetic energy that is not normal. That is the least of my concern though. Our satellites are also picking up bursts of electromagnetic energy as in the same type of energy found in radiation and light. I checked out cameras in Ireland, but saw nothing and the more I thought about it the more I realized that it is because the waves are invisible. I pulled up some files you asked me to put together for abnormal activity and Ireland was pinged several times. To top it off, there were two reports of ghost sightings in the country recently by humans. Of course the human authorities dismissed that notion, but what if there is a ghost?" Alexander shook his head.

"Ghosts do not exist…right," he questioned and Marcus nodded.

"No, they do not, but vampires with special abilities could make people think they see a ghost," answered Marcus.

"Whatever type of vampire it is, it can emit radiation and also travel at the speed of light. We are talking about a vampire that can do some serious damage and if it is more than one, then this could be connected to all the missing vampires," informed Gavin.

"Good work, Gavin. Write up a report and have the system cross reference any of the recent disappearances with that region. After that, go get ready for the ball. We can pick this back up after All Souls' Day. That means you too, Alexander and Lena," he instructed and they each nodded their understanding. Lena looked down at her watch and saw a message appear.

"The Cullens and Denalis have arrived," announced Lena and Marcus smiled.

"Good, then let's try to enjoy ourselves and worry about Volturi business at a later time," he suggested before exiting the room.

An hour later, the party was in full swing and the guests arrived. Tess glanced over at Nico as she wrapped her arm around his and they walked up to the castle. She giggled when she saw her mate fix his tie again.

"Don't tell me you are nervous," she teased and he shook his head in disbelief.

"I think I actually am," he confessed in the Spanish accent that made her melt. She passionately kissed him and gave him a wink.

"You do not have to worry about meeting the Volturi," she assured.

"Oh, I am not worried about meeting them. I am worried about meeting Zachary."

"Why," she questioned.

"When Carmen said that there was a beautiful woman that I needed to meet, I was intrigued. When she said we should meet at a wedding hosted by one of the most powerful covens in the world, I was curious, but when Alice Cullen called me, told me what to wear, and described you to me, I knew I should be nervous."

"I am going to have a talk with that meddling little woman. What did she say?"

"Just that you are fond of her nephew and he is very fond of you, so if I did anything to break your heart after all you have been through, I would have to deal with the full force of his power." Tess's eyes widened and Nico grinned charmingly at her.

"Why mi alma, I do believe if you were human, you would be blushing right now," he teased.

"I believe you are right," she grumbled and he pulled her into his arms. She melted into him as he passionately kissed her and cupped her cheek.

"I want to make a good impression on him because I understand why he is fond of you. How could any man gaze upon you and not be smitten," he questioned and she leaned her forehead against his.

"I never believed I would find you. At times you feel too good to be true," she confessed and he chuckled.

"I know the feeling. I have walked this earth for many years hearing about the mate bond. It is even better than I could ever imagine," he assured. She pulled him closer and kissed him to convey all of the love she had for him.

"I told you one day you would find your mate," said Zach as he and Josh walked over to them. Tess wiped the lipstick from Nico's lips and smiled at the boys. She noticed the mischievous grins on Zach and Josh's faces when they took off their masks and she groaned.

"Oh boy," she mumbled and Zach gasped dramatically.

"Is that any way to greet your ex-boyfriend," he asked and Josh raised his hand.

"Wait, I thought I was her ex-boyfriend. Tess, you were two-timing me," exclaimed Josh and Nico laughed at the boys.

"Are they always like this," he asked and Tess smirked.

"No, sometimes they are actually charming instead of annoying," she informed and Zach winked at her.

"Just a little payback for your first encounters with our mates, but don't worry. We will go easy on you. He won't be so lucky though," said Zach as he crossed his arms and Nico gulped.

"Should I be worried," questioned Nico.

"No," said Tess.

"Yes," said Josh as he wrapped an arm around Nico.

"So tell us, Nico, is it? What are your intentions with Tess? You do realize how lucky you are to have her, correct," asked Josh and Tess groaned.

"I promised not to use my powers on them anymore. I promised," she chanted to herself and Zach gave her a dimpled grin.

"You know you love us. Now, Nico, answer the question please," said Zach and Nico slipped his hand into Tess's. She nestled into his side and rested her other hand on his chest.

"I vow to treat Tess with all of the love and devotion she deserves. She has been through enough in this existence. Therefore, I will take it upon myself to make sure the rest of eternity is nothing but amazing for her," he assured and Josh let out a low whistle.

"Not bad, alright I approve. Now if you will excuse me, this has been fun, but I need to go find my mate," said Josh. Tess arched an eyebrow at Zach when she noticed him staying behind.

"Not done embarrassing me," she asked and he tapped his chin as he thought about it.

"I suppose I am…for now, but in all seriousness, I am happy for you, Tess. Nico, you have an amazing woman and I hope you know that." Zach kissed her cheek before leaving and she smiled as she watched him go into the ballroom. Nico slowly nodded.

"So that is the one and only Zachary McCarty Cullen," said Nico and Tess winked at him.

"He is one of a kind, just like you," she assured and he tenderly kissed her before leading her into the ballroom to join the party.

Didyme looked around the room and grinned at the wonderful turnout for the evening. She saw Marcus across the room speaking with a coven from Japan and was about to go join the conversation when one of her guards tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse the interruption, but this bouquet was just delivered for you in time for the ball," informed the guard and Didyme frowned in confusion when she saw the blood red chrysanthemums.

"Where did you get these," she questioned.

"They were dropped off a few minutes ago outside the gate. Do not worry, we had them inspected." Didyme shook her head.

"It is not about what is in the flower, it is the meaning behind it. These are never given on All Saints' Day because they are an omen," she whispered as she began to look around again. Marcus was immediately by her side as he felt her aura dissipating.

"What is it," he questioned and she handed him the bouquet.

"Death, they mean death. We must find out where these came from and….." Before she could finish, a loud crashing resounded through the ballroom as a chandelier fell to the ground. A guard screamed as he was hurled across the room and all the guests began to panic and disperse. Alexander and Lena darted over to Marcus and Didyme.

"We must get you out of here," said Alexander as the exit doors slammed shut. Carlisle and Esme ran over to them.

"What is happening," asked Carlisle. Another guard was thrown to the ground and Edward gulped as he pulled Bella and Renesmee over to them.

"We are under attack. They are invisible, but we are definitely….." He let out a cry of pain as he grabbed his temple and crumbled to the floor. Crackles of light and electricity coursed through his body and settled into his skull as he thrashed on the floor.

"Daddy," screamed Renesmee and Bella put up her shield as she grabbed her mate's hand.

"Edward, are you okay? What…." Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and thrown backwards. She crashed into a table and Renesmee and Nahuel ran over to her. Nahuel felt someone grab his collar and gasped.

"Renesmee, run," he shouted before feeling something he could not see collide with his jaw. He stumbled back and Renesmee caught him before he could fall down. Seth phased and so did Jacob and Leah as chaos and a one-sided brawl broke out in the ballroom. Josh pulled Natalie closer to him.

"I have to phase and won't be able to communicate with you, but stay close to me. I will protect you, Nat," he said before phasing beside her. Allie and Zach ran over to them.

"What the hell is happening," asked Natalie and Allie closed her eyes as she tried to remain calm.

"Listen, you can hear them, vampires," said Allie.

"Vampires aren't invisible," said Natalie and she gasped when she saw Jacob and Leah get hurled into a table. Josh went over to help his parents and Natalie felt someone kick her in the midsection. She crumbled to the ground and Zach helped her back up.

"Stay close, I will go help, J," informed Zach, but she shook her head as the thought of someone hurting her mate consumed her.

"Actually, let's give them a taste of their own medicine," she growled and closed her eyes. Her body began to disappear and Zach and Allie heard a vampire shout. Something collided with a table beside them and Natalie reappeared.

"We can't see them, but we can still hurt them. Just start swinging if you have to. I will protect Josh and his parents," she informed before disappearing again. Allie pointed toward Edward who was on the ground and unconscious.

"Go help your uncle. I am okay," she assured and he kissed her.

"Stay close," he instructed and she nodded in agreement. She quickly scanned the ballroom and then closed her eyes to allow her senses to take over. She mapped out the sounds around her and could detect someone racing at full speed toward her. When the sound was close enough, she leapt forward and collided with something in the air. She kept her eyes closed, but could tell it was a vampire beneath her. She grabbed whatever she could and threw it into the wall.

"Invisible vampires, perfect," she grumbled and went to help her mate and his family.

Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her behind him as he surveyed the room.

"It sounds like an army, a small one though. Alice, we have to get everyone out of here," he called over the screams and yelling.

"How," she yelled back and he pulled her out of the way as a table was thrown in their direction. He frantically looked around and pointed toward a corner.

"We need to get everyone into that corner right now. Grab as many people as you can and stay close to me," he instructed. Rosalie fell to the floor as someone pushed her into a wall. She hopped back up and gasped when she saw her mate covering his head as he knelt down to the ground. She could not see anyone around him, but knew he was being attacked. Before she could get to him, Emmett let out a roar and jumped with all of his might into the air. He could hear people fall all around him even though he could not see them.

"What the hell are these things," he shouted in confusion as Rosalie grabbed his hand. "Survive now, ask questions later," she instructed and he nodded in agreement as they went in search of their son.

Garrett felt his legs being swept from under him and plummeted to the ground. He tried to flip back to his feet, but something pushed him back down and ripped at his shirt. Kate pounced on top of her mate.

"This is going to hurt," she warned and he nodded as he braced himself for the pain of being electrocuted. They heard screams and hisses that sounded like vampires and people scattering from around them. She helped him up and then searched for Tanya. Benjamin pulled his mate over to him and called to Keegan.

"Do your worst," yelled Benjamin, but Keegan shook his head.

"There are too many people in here," he yelled back.

"Trust me," said Benjamin and Keegan let out a growl as he looked up at the ceiling. His eyes glowed into bright embers and fire poured out of them. Benjamin grabbed hold of the fire and spun it in a circle around Keegan and Zafrina. He opened the ring to allow room for him, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar.

"Jasper, get everyone over here," yelled Benjamin and Jasper nodded.

"Working on it," he yelled back as he reached out for Alice again. He grunted as he felt something collide with his stomach and knock him down.

"Jasper," screamed Alice. She ran over to her mate, only to be knocked back a second later. Before she could land, she froze in midair and was placed gently back on her feet. She sighed in relief as Zach ran over to her.

"How do we stop this," he asked and she pointed toward Benjamin.

"We have to bunch together and let Ben spread the fire out. Go get the others," informed Alice.

"Listen to them as they attack. We can still hear them even if we can't see them. Focus on what you hear," advised Zach and Alice nodded in agreement as she closed her eyes. She sensed someone barreling toward her and flipped out of the way. Jasper closed his eyes as well and let his senses take over as they began to fight back.

Tess grabbed Nico's hand as they darted toward one of the doors to try to pry it open.

"We are barricaded in here," she yelled and he cursed as the knob turned to rubble in his hand. His senses perked up and he heard the pitter patter of feet racing toward them.

"Tess, watch out," he screamed and pushed her out of the way before something collided with his chest. He grabbed at his neck and tried to defend himself as it felt like claws were grasping at it.

"No," shrieked Tess as she reached for her mate. A force field knocked them back and Nico went limp as his head hung precariously to the side. Tess looked up and saw Zach, Allie, Rosalie, and Emmett run over to them. Rosalie knelt down by Nico and placed her hand on the gash in his neck.

"His neck was almost broken. Tess, put your hand here to stop the venom from seeping out," instructed Rosalie. Emmett looked around the room at the carnage before them. Bodies were flying every which way and Benjamin's ring of fire dissipated as he was knocked to the floor. He heard Carlisle shout for Esme and saw her being pushed to the ground as Bella, Renesmee, and Nahuel tried to protect Edward. Emmett pulled his son over to him.

"Zach, use your power again," demanded Emmett.

"Where, dad," screamed Zach.

"Everywhere, Rose, Allie, Tess, hold on to Nico and brace yourselves," he said and Zach gulped as he watched the people he loved be attacked by an evil he could not see.

"Do it," shouted Emmett and Zach clenched his fists as he felt his force field build inside of him. He boosted it forward and pushed it as far as it could go. Everyone in the ballroom crashed to the ground and he gulped. The silence that fell over the room was deafening until he heard movement all around him.

His senses were overwhelmed as he felt hands and bodies pouncing on top of him. He collapsed to the floor and tried to focus on his power as he felt his throat being squeezed. Rosalie, Emmett, and Allie were about to pounce until the sound of gunshots echoed through the ballroom. Zach gasped and covered his head as a massive machine descended from the ceiling and began firing streaks of laser in every direction. Rosalie and Emmett helped their son up and Allie pointed at the machine.

"It has to be Gavin, but how is he able to see them? He is shooting as if he is targeting things," said Allie and Jasper ran over to them with Alice.

"We all need to group together," informed Jasper.

"Why can't Connell get us out of here," asked Alice and Jasper frowned in confusion when he saw the man looking around as if trying to find someone. Tia was shaking his shoulders and trying to get his attention.

"He is in shock or something. Look, listen to what I am saying. We don't know what these things are, but Gavin is buying us some time. Follow me," said Jasper. They darted to the other side of the ballroom where the rest of the family was beside the Denali coven.

"Edward," whispered Rosalie when she saw Carlisle carrying his unconscious body. Didyme suddenly screamed and Marcus pulled his mate toward him when he realized something was trying to drag her away. Lena lunged toward them and collided with something in the air. She fell to the ground and Alexander pulled Marcus and Didyme behind him before helping his mate. Lena screamed out in pain and grabbed at her neck as a tear formed and one of her arms was ripped out of its socket. Zach aimed his force field in that direction and Alexander covered his mate with his body as the force field barreled by.

"Zach, help Seth," called Rosalie and Zach looked up to see Seth trying to shake something off of his fur as Kaya swung at something surrounding her. Sofi and Roman tried to help their sister and Caleb, who was in wolf form, tackled Seth. Caleb began to roll in hopes of getting the vampires off of him and Iris ran over to Zach with Leonardo.

"Zach, try to pull them over here. Leonardo has a plan," said Iris and Zach did as he was told. He grabbed Seth, Kaya, Roman, Caleb, Sofi, Leah, Jacob, and Josh and pulled them toward him. Natalie reappeared and darted over to them as Leonardo knelt down by the ground. He closed his eyes and focused on the fog seeping from his hands. It began to fill the room and Jasper pointed at the shadowy figures beginning to appear in it.

"It is working. They don't have the element of surprise anymore," said Jasper and Zach glared at the figures in the fog. He hurled his force field at them and smiled when they collapsed. He used it again to force the main entrance to the room open and saw three vampires fall to the ground. He sighed in relief when a swarm of Volturi guards poured into the room to attack the vampires in the fog. Zach heard a growl of frustration and looked up at the balcony above them. A door opened and closed and he turned to his parents and mate.

"Someone just left. I am going after them," he informed, but Rosalie shook her head.

"Zachary, don't you dare," she shouted. The machine from the ceiling powered down and the lights shut off throughout the ballroom and castle. The pitch blackness did not last long as a backup generator could be heard kicking on beneath the castle. Zach's eyes widened.

"Mom, Gavin runs the tech in this place. If it is off, that is not a good sign. I think he is in trouble. You can ground me later," he called before using his force field to boost him from the room. He picked up on a scent and followed it into the surveillance room. He entered just in time to see Gavin's mate, Bianca, be thrown into one of the walls of screens in front of them.

"Bianca," shouted Gavin, but Zach noticed that he did not move. He winced in pain and Zach looked around, but saw nothing. He closed his eyes and could sense someone else in the room.

"Whoever you are, it is over. Your army is defeated and you might as well surrender before this gets any worse," warned Zach and a laugh echoed around them.

"I don't think you are in any position to make threats," said a woman as she appeared behind Gavin. Her hand was at his throat and she smiled maniacally at Zach.

"What do you want," asked Zach.

"What everyone wants, freedom. I would have had it too if not for your hacker. How did you do that with the weapon," she questioned and Gavin winced when she jerked his face toward her to look him in the eyes.

"I always run a final check on the system before attending parties in the castle. I saw the chaos break out."

"And the gun," she interrogated.

"Just a new toy I was working on, equipped with special sensors to detect a variety of heat patterns and energy waves. You may be invisible to the eye, but not my machine," he taunted.

"So close to freedom, but you had to get in the way," she growled.

"You brought this fight here, not us," said Zach. She smirked and gripped Gavin's throat tighter.

"You really do not see the power you have over the world, do you? It is never-ending, the domination you force on everyone else, you and your golden-eyed freaks."

"So this is about me," asked Zach.

"It is about order and rules. It is about fear and suppressing what we are. You gave us no choice and if it wasn't for your hacker, you would all be dead by now. Thanks for that, by the way," she growled before ripping at Gavin's neck.

"No," shrieked Zach and he lunged forward. She jumped out of the way and allowed him to catch Gavin, who screamed out in pain. Zach placed a hand on his neck.

"You are going to be okay. I know it hurts, but you are going to be okay," assured Zach. Bianca crawled over to her mate and Zach placed her hand on Gavin's wound.

"Watch him," said Zach before letting out a growl and darting after the woman. He managed to catch up with her as she tried to exit the castle and he hurled her through a stone wall with his force field. She barreled through it and crashed to the floor as he raced over to her. Suddenly, a charge of electricity pierced his shoulder and he fell to the ground in a daze. He looked up to see a man glaring at him as he helped the woman up. Zach glared back and boosted them both through another wall. They landed with a loud thud into the ballroom and Zach leapt through the hole in the wall. He stalked the two vampires as they tried to make it to their feet. He knocked them back down with his force field and the woman sighed in defeat as he stood over her. Allie ran over to her mate, but his eyes never left the woman's.

"You come in here and try to kill my family, and then blame me for it," he questioned and the woman laughed.

"We proved our point tonight," she informed.

"And what point was that….don't even think about it," he warned as he used his force field to hold the man down before he could use his power against him.

"That they are not alone in their discontentment," she giggled and he lifted her up with his power. He grabbed her by the neck, but was confused when she turned to look at Connell.

"Long live the coalition," she whispered before closing her eyes. Before Zach could question her, Connell appeared in front of him and used both of his fists to punch Zach in the chest. The move shocked Zach more than hurt him and he let out a grunt as he hit the ground. Everyone but the woman and man gasped as Connell grabbed their hands.

"Connell," shouted Tia and he gulped as he looked down.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled before disappearing from the ballroom and Zach scrambled to his feet. He looked around as Tia collapsed into Benjamin's arms to sob. Some of the guards were leading the last of the guests out of the room while others disposed of and burned the bodies of the vampires that were no longer a threat to them. One of the vampires placed his hands on his head and knelt down in surrender with a smug smile. Allie, Rosalie, and Emmett ran over to Zach and he gulped.

"Connell," he whispered in shock and hugged his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marcus stormed down the halls of the castle with Alexander, Joaquin, and Roman in tow. They could feel the rage pulsing through him and did their best to answer any questions they knew would be thrown at them. They entered the surveillance room.

"How did this happen," asked Marcus.

"I checked the cameras myself, sire. No one that we could physically see entered the gates," answered Joaquin.

"We did see the gate not fully close when the flowers were delivered. We believe they snuck in once the delivery was picked up," added Roman.

"What type of vampires are we dealing with," asked Marcus.

"The army was easy to pick off once the invisibility wore off. We believe the man or woman controlled the cloaking and once they left the ballroom, it left them exposed," answered Alexander.

"Any word on Connell's whereabouts," asked Marcus and Alexander sighed.

"Sire, we both know that tracking Connell….."

"I don't need excuses, Alexander! I need results," roared Marcus and Alexander looked down. Marcus sighed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I apologize. This is not your fault. Family comes before duty. Go check on your mate," said Marcus and Alexander sighed in relief.

"Thank you," said Alexander before darting from the room. Marcus looked around at the broken flat screens in the room and the computers.

"Status report on the castle," asked Marcus and Joaquin stepped forward.

"The guards have made sure all the guests besides the Cullens and Denalis are off the premises. There is only one survivor from the intruders and we believe he can be of use to us, so he is down in the dungeon. Volterra is secure and the humans are none the wiser. The power outage only affected the castle. The system is down and will take time to reboot, but Gavin put in a backup system years ago. We should be up and running soon, but until then, all communication will need to be done by phone. Should I call all guards back to Volterra and issue a Code Gray?"

"No, tell them to stay put. This is what these people wanted by infiltrating the castle. They want us to panic and pull back our resources. Tell the guards to stay at their stations and be careful. The vampire world will hear of this soon and we need to show that we are still a stable force not to be challenged," explained Marcus.

"Of course, sire," said Joaquin.

"Health statuses," asked Marcus.

"Carlisle is helping the medical team as we speak. Avery has already given me a preliminary report. Gavin is pretty bad off. His head was very close to being dismembered, but has been sealed up again. Lena is stable and healing. Edward is still unconscious and Avery is keeping a close eye on him. She is still running tests to see what exactly happened. She does not believe it is life-threatening though. Tess's mate, Nico, is healing as well. All are deemed stable."

"Good, Joaquin, you are in charge of security until further notice. Alexander needs to be with Lena. Roman, it is your duty to keep me informed about the health status of all that were harmed. I will check back in with you both soon. Tonight, we lost and the vampire world will know it. It is our job now to make sure everyone understands that attacking us and our friends will lead to dire consequences," instructed Marcus and they nodded before departing. Marcus looked around the room again and shook his head. Eleazar entered and smiled sympathetically at him.

"Carmen went with Didyme to check on some of the others. Are you alright," asked Eleazar and Marcus smirked.

"Volterra was attacked and it is my fault."

"The castle has been attacked before."

"Not like this and you know it, Eleazar. When Aro ruled, no one dare attack the castle and if they were insane enough to try, their lives were ended so brutally that fear resounded around the vampire world afterwards. Now, one of my guards not only spared the lives of these vile creatures, but helped them get away. I have been betrayed and now I am not even sure if I can trust my own guards."

"Connell stopped being your guard a while ago and he did not just betray you. He betrayed all of us and his mate. No one saw it coming and it is not your fault."

"Aro would have never let this happen," grumbled Marcus and Eleazar stepped in front of him.

"You are not Aro. He was a madman that would have relished in the misery caused tonight. He would see it as an opportunity to terrorize everyone in his path and not stop until his fragile ego was restored. You are not him."

"I know. I am just trying to wrap my mind around how this happened. As soon as I think I have a handle on things, something else happens."

"Marcus, as long as there are leaders and rules, there will be those trying to take them down. It is inevitable. It drove Aro insane and to the point of being paranoid enough to kill anyone he deemed a threat. You are a good leader and you kept your people safe. The guests were able to get out through the underground tunnels. Gavin, Lena, Edward, and Nico are going to be okay and you protected your mate. You did your job and now that these cowards are weakened, we can put an end to all of this," assured Eleazar.

"He is right," announced Tanya as she entered the surveillance room.

"How is the rest of your coven," asked Marcus.

"A bit shaken up, but they will be fine. Ben is consoling Tia," she informed.

"Do you think she knew about any of this," questioned Marcus and Tanya shook her head.

"She is grieving as if she already lost him. Connell did not just betray us tonight. He abandoned his mate," said Tanya.

"It makes no sense. Mates do not do such things," said Eleazar.

"Unless they are not mates," mumbled Tanya, but Marcus shook his head.

"That is one thing I do know. Connell and Tia are mates," informed Marcus.

"Then what happened," asked Tanya and Marcus slowly nodded as he replayed the events in his mind.

"Of course, why didn't I see it before? There is a connection for him that he cannot deny. They are not mates, but they are the next closest bond, family. We need to get the system up and running again and find out who Connell was before he joined us," said Marcus and Eleazar groaned as realization dawned on him.

"A sister," whispered Eleazar.

"A sister," questioned Tanya.

"The red hair, the Irish accent, and the way she looked at him. I thought at first she was challenging him, but she wasn't," said Marcus and Tanya gulped.

"She was asking him for help," she whispered in shock.

Carlisle tried his best to focus on sealing up the rest of Lena's neck wound, but his eyes kept glancing over at his son. Edward still had not woken up since the attack and Carlisle could sense how distraught his family was. One of the scientists walked over to him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I can finish this," he assured and Carlisle sighed in relief. He walked over to the bed where Edward was placed. Doctors and scientists were darting in and out of the room to tend to the wounded, but his family was silent as they waited for Edward to wake up. Esme held one of her son's hands as Bella held the other and stroked his hair. Renesmee watched over her father from the head of the bed with Nahuel right beside her. Alice and Rosalie stood beside their mother and their mates as their eyes never left their brother's face. Carlisle was immediately by their side as one of the doctors spoke up.

"Good news, I know what happened and the type of vampire that did this. I am Avery, one of the doctors that work for the Volturi. Luckily my equipment does not need Gavin's system in order to run. Once I run the device, he should start to regain consciousness."

"What happened? I have never seen anything like that before," questioned Carlisle.

"I will never stop unseeing it. It is like his body just started shutting down or something," added Bella.

"His body, no, but his mind, yes, the vampire attacked the neurotransmitters in his brain. I have dedicated my existence to studying different types of abilities. This one was able to penetrate Edward's brain and shut it down by disrupting the communication between the neurotransmitters. We know that the brain has neurons communicating at lightning-fast speed. The vampire used that same type of speed to penetrate and temporarily slow his brain down."

"Temporarily, so he will recover," asked Bella hopefully.

"Yes, his mind is in a state of flux, but this will help stabilize him," informed Avery as she typed in a command and placed a metal band made out of titanium over Edward's forehead.

"When will he wake up," asked Alice.

"Soon, thankfully he is a vampire and his mind works differently from a human's. The vampire's electric charge would have killed a human," she informed and Renesmee took in a shaky breath. She had never seen her father look so weak before and Nahuel slipped his hand into hers to comfort his mate.

"He is going to be okay," assured Nahuel and Avery smiled warmly at them.

"Do not worry. He will be up soon. I should go check on Gavin and then Lena and Nico next," said Avery. Marcus appeared by the door and Rosalie nudged her father. He exited the room with Rosalie and Emmett right behind him.

"Do we know who these people are," asked Rosalie and Marcus sighed.

"We are getting there and hope to have more answers soon," said Marcus.

"Well, with all due respect, you better do more than just hope because my brother was attacked tonight. My son and mate were attacked tonight. My family was attacked and let me assure you that if you don't get those answers, I will. One of those attackers is still in this castle and if you do not do your job, I will show him what fear really is," warned Rosalie before storming off and Emmett smiled sheepishly.

"What she said," he said with a wink before going after his wife and Carlisle sighed.

"I am sorry for my children. They are just upset," said Carlisle and Marcus waved him off.

"As am I, which is why I want to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. This was a targeted attack. They went after those with the strongest powers, like Edward. They focused on Bella, Alice, Zach, Emmett, and Benjamin like they knew what powers to go for."

"Many in the vampire world know of their powers by now."

"I know, but I hate that while the vampire world knows of all these powers, we continue to not know all the powers we could face. I need answers and I have some questions for you."

"Of course, how can I help," asked Carlisle.

"When you asked me before if everything was alright before Zach and Allie's wedding, the truth is that we were keeping an eye on a situation."

"What type of situation?"

"Vampires have been disappearing and after months of searching, we found them. They were the ones attacking us tonight. What is confusing is that none of them were acquaintances or had connections to each other before any of this happened."

"How did you know they were disappearing in the first place?"

"Gavin helped me put together a list of vampires that were suspicious or could be deemed a threat if we were not careful. This list is comprised of vampires that have always had issues with keeping their bloodlust at bay enough to not expose themselves to humans and vampires that have a tendency to commit crimes. Months ago, Gavin started noticing that he could not find some of the vampires on the list and we have been investigating things ever since."

"If you know all of this, then how can I help?"

"You know of many legends and have encountered many of our kind throughout this existence. Lately, we have had vampires reporting that they have seen a ghost. Have you heard of such a thing before?"

"From humans, sure," said Carlisle and Eleazar frowned in confusion as he walked over to them.

"Wait, vampires are saying they are seeing actual ghosts? I have never heard of such a thing," questioned Eleazar and Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Actually, I have and I know the person to ask. Tesla," said Carlisle and Eleazar rolled his eyes.

"Of course she would know," he grumbled as they entered the laboratory where Nico, Gavin, Lena, and Edward were being treated. Carlisle walked over to Tess and saw her gazing down at her mate as he closed his eyes to rest.

"Tess, we need to speak with you. It will only take a moment," whispered Carlisle and Tess begrudgingly nodded. She kissed her mate's forehead again and he looked up at her.

"Try to rest," she whispered to him and he smiled slyly.

"Vampires do not sleep, mi alma," he whispered back and she winked at him.

"Then pretend we are by the fire after a night of making love, that is pretty close to rest," she teased and he chuckled as she walked away. She followed Marcus, Carlisle, and Eleazar into the hallway.

"Why are you keeping me from my mate," she questioned.

"Tess, what do you know about ghosts," asked Carlisle.

"Casper is supposedly quite friendly. What does this have to do with…."

"Tesla, this is serious. Vampires are reporting that they are seeing them and if I didn't know they were fake I would think we were attacked by some tonight," whispered Eleazar and Carlisle wrapped an arm around her.

"I know you are upset over what happened to Nico. Telling us any story you have heard could help us catch these vampires," assured Carlisle and Tess groaned.

"Fine, as I told Carlisle years ago, when I was younger, before I even met him, I heard a myth about a rare vampire, almost like a firestarter, one so rare and feared by others that they were seen as a threat. It can become invisible and it is believed that some can even make the people around them invisible. Centuries ago, one was seen by a human, which is where the ghost legends came from."

"Can they teleport like Connell," asked Marcus.

"I have no clue, but one of the legends does have an origin story in Ireland. It was called a púca and had fiery red hair, devil red eyes, and pale white skin. I always assumed it was a story to scare children," informed Tess.

"Devil red eyes and pale skin can also describe a vampire," said Eleazar and Carlisle nodded.

"Add fiery red hair and it even sounds like a vampire my family has encountered before. Victoria is dead though, but the woman tonight is just as scary and seems just as vengeful," said Carlisle.

"If the reports are true, then there are two of them this time," warned Marcus, but Tess shook her head.

"This type of vampire would be extremely rare. It could be that one is cloaking the other," suggested Tess.

"The question is which one and how do we stop it," asked Carlisle. Marcus looked down at his watch.

"I need to go check in with the guards, but thank you, Tess. This is making the puzzle a lot easier to figure out," said Marcus. He walked away and Eleazar nudged Carlisle as Tess went back into the laboratory.

"I have never seen Marcus so frustrated. Distraught and grieving, yes, but never this," said Eleazar and Carlisle nodded in agreement, knowing that their friend was feeling the pressure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Connell cursed as he tossed his sister and her mate to the shores of the Celtic Sea. He muttered under his breath as the mates embraced and laughed.

"We survived," she laughed and Connell glared at her.

"You survived because of me, Caelen! What were you thinking? What was that," asked Connell and Caelen smirked.

"That was me taking a stand, something you obviously forgot how to do," she informed and her mate nodded.

"Someone has to destroy the Volturi since you decided to just become one of them," he said.

"You know what, Dag it has been years since I have socked you. I have missed it, so why don't you come over here and say that again," said Connell and Dag walked over to him. Caelen pushed them apart and huffed.

"It has barely been a minute and you two are already at each other's throats again," she grumbled.

"Well, your brother is the one that betrayed us so I was just going to show him my appreciation," said Dag.

"I saved your lives, didn't I," challenged Connell.

"Yes, you did. Thank you," said Caelen and Connell shook his head in disappointment.

"I need a moment to think. You two stay here and try to stay out of trouble. I need a quick hunt and then we have to go. I am guessing you were using a shield to help keep Alice off your tracks, but you don't have that luxury anymore. I will hunt and then we can move."

"Going to fetch a human, big brother," asked Caelen and Connell crossed his arms as she walked over to him.

"There are plenty of animals around and it is easier," he informed and she smirked.

"Careful Connell, those eyes and that rationale almost makes it seem like you are on their side now. Go hunt that disgusting blood and when we move again, we will get you a real meal," she informed. He gave her a curt nod and disappeared again. Dag wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't trust him," he warned and she sighed.

"He is just surprised. We couldn't give him a warning because of that mind reader, but he will be fine."

"He has been underground for too long and is a liability. We have come too far to let anything or anyone stand in our way."

"He saved our lives, Dag. It seems no matter how much we plan, their powers are too much. We no longer have the element of surprise on our side and he is right. I may be able to keep us invisible, but not for much longer. I ran out of energy in the castle and so did you."

"We would have died an honorable death like we always discussed. I was willing to, but you are right. He did save us and now we can regroup."

"I must admit I was hoping the Southern vampires were exaggerating when it came to Zachary's powers. He is too strong for us."

"And we no longer have a coalition to distract them with."

"Did you see Ennis die?"

"No, did you," he questioned and she smiled for a moment.

"No, which means we may not be completely defeated. We have done what no other army was able to. We attacked them in Volterra and escaped. Every other adversary has focused on the powers of the Cullens. Maybe it is time to focus on something else."

"Like what," asked Dag and she smiled slyly.

"All these years, others focused on their powers and so did we, but what if their strength is not rooted in power, but bonds? Maybe it is time we adapt," she informed and Dag smiled as well.

Joaquin entered the laboratory and approached Alexander, who was sitting beside Lena. She was gingerly moving her shoulder and stretching her neck to test its durability.

"Lena, it is good to see you moving around a bit," said Joaquin and she smiled at him.

"It is good to be moving around. Is everything okay," she asked and Joaquin glanced over at Alexander.

"Actually, you have visitors. I was told to allow them in, but show them out if you did not want them here," said Joaquin.

"Who," asked Lena and Joaquin motioned for two people to enter. Alexander's eyes widened when he saw Nilas and Tyra enter the room. He hugged his little brother and Lena smiled when Tyra gently hugged her.

"What are you doing here," asked Lena.

"We heard about what happened. You know news spreads quickly in the vampire world and we already planned to head this way after the ball. I have never been a fan of those, but do appreciate All Souls' Day," informed Nilas.

"We also needed to share something with you since we know now the threat is real," added Tyra and Nilas gulped as Alexander frowned at them.

"What are you talking about," asked Alexander.

"A few months ago, a vampire approached us about joining a coalition against the Volturi," he confessed.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner? That is treason, Nilas, what were you….."

"We said no and thought she was just like the others. The Volturi have always gotten threats and complaints from vampires concerned about the new way. You know that."

"The new way, sorry to eavesdrop, but we are all on high alert. What is the new way" asked Carlisle as he walked over to them.

"It is what your family unleashed on the vampire world," accused Nilas and Alexander crossed his arms.

"Nilas, watch it," warned Alexander.

"I am sorry, but it is true. Their choice in blood has spread throughout the world and while there are plenty that believe in the natural way, the new way is gaining momentum out of fear," argued Nilas.

"That isn't true. Many vampires have changed because they want to be able to live amongst humans without constantly being tempted. They changed because they realized there was another option," defended Alexander.

"But some feel like they have to in order to survive. The Volturi are powerful but they are not the Cullens, especially Zachary. No one in their right mind would cross them and being on their diet puts you in their good graces," explained Nilas.

"And yet here we are, being attacked by a psychopath that Connell happened to join," said Lena and Nilas gasped.

"What? We knew there was an attack, but Connell was in on it? Why," asked Nilas.

"She's his sister," mumbled Edward as his eyes fluttered opened and everyone turned to him. He slowly sat up and Bella hugged her mate as she tearlessly sobbed.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Edward," she whispered to him and he kissed her cheek.

"Definitely not something I want to make a habit of doing, love," he assured. Renesmee hugged him as well and Avery scanned the device on his forehead before removing it.

"Welcome back, Mr. Cullen," said Avery.

"You helped me recover. I think we can be on a first name basis," he said and Avery shook his hand.

"What do you remember," she asked and he took in a deep breath.

"I have never felt a power like that before. It was like my brain was being attacked from the inside out and I was powerless against it. I could read the minds of the people in the room before that though. Her name is Caelen and she was trying to keep Connell out of harm's way. I should go help the others figure this out," he said as he tried to stand up, but Esme stopped him.

"You still need to recover. They can handle it, son," said Esme and he hugged her.

"I am alright, mom. I promise," he assured and she cupped his cheek.

"You gave us quite a fright," she informed.

"It was definitely scary, which is why we need to stop it from happening again. I think the one that did this to me is named Dag. I don't know much more though. I still can't believe Connell is involved in this. How did he keep it from me for so long," questioned Edward and Zach darted into the room. He hugged his uncle and Edward chuckled.

"I love you too. What do you mean, Jedi mind tricked me," asked Edward.

"I just heard Marcus and Eleazar talking about it with my mom and dad. It is actually pretty cool. Eleazar knows a sensei that can teach vampires how to compartmentalize their thoughts in their minds to hide them away. He said it cannot last for long, but it can be mastered if practiced for years," explained Zach.

"Well, Connell had years to fool us," grumbled Alexander.

"This isn't your fault, Alexander," said Edward and Avery smiled at him.

"Good to see your ability has not been affected," said Avery.

"Actually, in a strange way it has been heightened. Everything is moving a bit quicker than before," admitted Edward. Bella frowned in concern.

"Is that normal," she asked as she stroked her mate's hair and Avery nodded.

"His brain was just jolted with electricity. It could have made the neurotransmitters respond faster, but it is just temporary. He may feel a bit wired for the next few hours though," informed Avery.

"Edward, I appreciate you forgiving me, but this is still my fault. I brought Connell into your lives. I trained him and trusted him," said Alexander. Benjamin entered the laboratory and crossed his arms.

"Well, don't worry. He won't be a problem for much longer. Edward, it is good to see that you are awake and alright. I know Gavin is still healing and so is Nico, but the rest of us are ready to end this," said Benjamin as his mate entered the room to join the conversation. Edward was surprised by Benjamin's thoughts.

"Ben, you can't kill Connell. That won't help Tia," said Edward.

"He didn't just betray the Volturi, Edward. He betrayed Tia and when I see him again, he is a dead man. He may have a power, but so do I and I am ready for one hell of a fight," warned Benjamin before storming out and Tanya sighed.

"Sorry, he is a bit upset right now. I should go check on him. It is great to see that you are awake. I have grown quite accustomed to you being in our family, Edward," said Tanya before leaving. Edward slid off of the table and smiled when Rosalie and Alice entered the room. Alice jumped into his arms and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," said Edward and Rosalie scoffed.

"Okay, let him breathe, Alice," said Rosalie, but Alice shook her head.

"He is a vampire. He doesn't need to breathe," she informed as she kept hugging him and Edward chuckled.

"While you are right, I think I am about to get a rare Rosalie hug," said Edward and Alice giggled as he put her down. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but hugged her brother tightly.

"Do that again and I will kick your butt," she warned and he smirked.

"Always the sappy one," he teased back.

"The others are waiting for us in the surveillance room. There is much to discuss now that we know for sure Connell is involved," informed Rosalie. Bella slipped her hand into Edward's and he wrapped his other arm around Renesmee as they walked toward the room where everyone else was waiting on them. The Denalis smiled over at him and he gave them all a smile back. Marcus and Didyme were busy whispering to Joaquin and Roman. Iris, Leonardo, Sofi, and Caleb were discussing strategy. Seth and Kaya were speaking with Jacob, Leah, and Josh about how to notify Sam of what was going on. Zach and Allie joined in on the conversation while Nahuel hugged his mate. Jacob walked over to Edward and clapped him on the back as he sighed in relief.

"I know I don't say it often, but it is good to see," said Jacob and Edward chuckled.

"It is good to be seen. Wow, I guess we are really doing this, aren't we? We are going after Connell," asked Edward as he read the minds of the others and Eleazar gave a curt nod.

"Only if we have to, but since he decided to save the lives of the two people in charge of trying to kill us, the answer seems to be yes," said Eleazar and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"We have been replaying what happened in our minds and it seems that the two that got away are the leaders. The rest of them were just following orders," informed Jasper.

"Except for one that we think may be a shield," added Garrett and Alice sighed in relief.

"I can see bits and pieces now. I wouldn't be able to if they were still blocking me. Connell and his sister are still able to keep me out of the loop, but I am seeing flashes of them," explained Alice.

"If Connell is on their side, then he is a dangerous weapon. His power is almost flawless," said Eleazar and Keegan frowned in confusion.

"But you said no power is flawless," said Keegan.

"Which is why I said almost, it isn't necessarily a glitch, but he can be latched onto. Alice did it before and so did Tia," reminded Eleazar.

"But he will be prepared for that and will not let someone jump onto him," said Jasper. Edward read Zach's thoughts and slowly nodded.

"That is a possibility, but I don't know if even you can go fast enough. You have to work up to your sonic speed. You still cannot control it enough to turn it off and on like that," answered Edward.

"But I can try," said Zach as he stepped forward.

"Try what because if it is going to put you in danger, then the answer is hell no," said Rosalie. Allie sighed and nodded.

"I agree, but it may be possible. I have been thinking about it and Connell's power is based on tracking. He can track a certain person or place, latch onto it, and teleport himself there. His body flashes from one place to the next, but if Zach can latch onto him before he does, he can teleport with him," explained Allie.

"The timing would have to be perfect though. Alice and Tia could jump on him before he actually was in the process of teleporting, but you are talking about latching onto his power to use it against him and this time he will be on guard. I am not sure Zach will be able to go fast enough," informed Carlisle.

"And even if you do, what happens when you catch him? This isn't some stranger that is a threat to us. It is Connell," explained Jasper.

"That's why we need to stop him as soon as possible. He knows how to attack us and who we are close to. We need to alert the pack and make sure La Push and Forks are safe. He would be insane to show up there, but we can't put the pack in danger," said Zach and Allie gasped.

"My parents, we have to go warn them," said Allie.

"We also can't leave Volterra unguarded. Connell knows this place is a fortress. If he can infiltrate it, he can use the technology against us," warned Joaquin.

"Then we need to secure each area as quickly as possible," suggested Marcus. Carlisle and Tanya huddled together.

"I would feel better if your family stayed here instead of returning to Alaska. I am not sure what his next move is, but we can never be too sure," informed Carlisle and Tanya nodded in agreement.

"We can stay and help protect Volterra. You must think of the rest of the family as well though. We both know that nothing is truly off the table now that we are dealing with someone that knows the extended family. Charlie and Sue must be protected," agreed Tanya.

"I would hope he would not stoop so low," said Carlisle.

"We don't know everything about him, Carlisle. We cannot take the risk," said Tanya.

"Sofi and I will go to La Push to warn the pack and keep everyone safe," offered Caleb. Roman nodded in agreement.

"I will go too. Iris, you and Leonardo should stay here. His gift will be needed and I know you will not leave your mate," said Roman. Iris frowned in confusion.

"Are you sure we should split up," asked Iris.

"If we all huddle together, we are making it easy on them to attack. We need to use the full force of the Volturi to show them and anyone else that wants to rebel just how far our power reaches. Stay here and protect Volterra. We will go protect La Push," explained Roman.

"I still want to go see my parents and make sure they are safe. I know my dad will be really worried unless he sees me face to face," said Allie.

"What about my mother," asked Bella and Alice closed her eyes to focus on Renee.

"She is in Switzerland and does not plan on leaving anytime soon," answered Alice.

"We have guards in the area that can keep an eye on her without her knowing it. We will have them survey the area. I promise she will be safe," vowed Joaquin.

"I will have some of the guards run surveillance near Charlie and Sue's as well," assured Marcus and Bella hugged him.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. A part of me wants them as close as possible, but another part wants them far away from all of this," said Bella and Seth nodded.

"I would feel better knowing they are far away from this as well," agreed Seth.

"I know everyone in this room is worried about the people that cannot defend themselves, like Charlie, Sue, and Emily. How about we go tell them what is going on, make sure the areas are secure, and then regroup," suggested Edward, but Rosalie shook her head.

"I don't like this. We are weaker when we are apart," she warned and Edward nodded at her thoughts as he and Alice walked over to her.

"Agreed, but it is only temporary. None of us are any good if we are distracted and worried about if Connell is going to play dirty. We will all meet back here by dawn. Zach and Allie want to go to La Push. You, Emmett, Jacob, Leah, and Josh will be there with them and help the pack patrol the area. There are guards in Seattle already and they are going to create a perimeter around Forks and La Push to make sure no one gets through them. Once everyone has been alerted, we will return here. Sam and the pack will want to stay in La Push to protect their people and the guards will stay behind to help, plus alert us if anything goes wrong. We will take the stealth jet to check on Charlie and Sue. There is another one in route to take you to La Push. It will be okay," assured Edward, but Rosalie glanced over at Alice.

"She doesn't know that. She can't fully see this and none of us know what is happening. Alice, what do you think," asked Rosalie.

"We have to make sure everyone is safe before we do anything else. If one of them gets hurt because of us, none of us will forgive ourselves. Connell knows us too well and he could use them against us. Once we know everyone is taken care of, we can worry about him and his sister's next move. Their army is decimated. We have their shield. They will need to regroup, just like us," said Alice.

"Then we will all make sure everything is secure and regroup. I am going to check on Gavin. Joaquin, work on getting the system back up to full power so we are not running on backup generators," instructed Marcus before marching out and Carlisle sighed.

"Let's check on our loved ones and then try to find a way to reach Connell before he does something we will all regret," informed Carlisle and they nodded in agreement with the plan.

Connell teleported his sister and her mate to an island off the coast of Indonesia and scanned the area to make sure they were alone.

"It has been a while since I have been in The Guard, but I do not believe they have guards in the area. We will be safe for a couple of hours. Alice will be onto us soon though, so how about you two try to listen to me before you get yourselves killed? Please stop this before it is too late. You can have a fresh start and I will help you," urged Connell, but Caelen shook her head.

"We are far beyond that. Tonight, we stormed the castle of the Volturi and will live to tell the tale. Thank you for saving us, but we aren't going to stop now. We have to be prepared for Zachary Cullen."

"Thank you, Connell. I know saving us wasn't exactly what you planned on doing tonight, but it helped us figure out our next move," said Dag.

"Next move, you mean to get yourselves killed? What part of this is hard for you to understand? You are only alive because I betrayed them. Soon, they are going to figure out everything if you two are not careful. Turn back now. Stop, now, or this is not going to end well."

"The Volturi must be eradicated. You once understood that cause," yelled Caelen.

"The old Volturi deserved that. This Volturi is different!"

"Well, while you were busy playing soldier for them, we were making sure the rebellion lived on through our coalition. It has taken decades of patience and waiting to get this far. This is our fight, whether you still believe in it or not," said Dag.

"Caelen, try to see reason," pleaded Connell.

"I see just fine, Connell. I am going to change the world," she defended.

"If you believe that, then you are insane," he shouted and she hissed at him as Dag held her back. Connell looked down as she growled at him.

"Don't you ever call me that," she warned and he nodded.

"You are right. I am sorry. I was out of line. I just don't want you to get hurt," defended Connell.

"You always did worry too much. We know what we are doing and the plan will work," she assured.

"What plan," he questioned and she giggled as Dag smiled as well.

"Just something to get Alice off of our tracks again," she informed and Connell let out a growl of frustration.

"You are not to harm Alice Cullen, do you hear me," warned Connell. Caelen waved him off.

"No one will get hurt if they just comply. We have been studying them and you for that matter. For years, I thought you were dead. I was so sure that they killed you or you died in battle, but then I started hearing about all the connections the Volturi had and all the powers that formed them. Imagine my surprise when people spoke of a guard that could teleport himself wherever he wanted. Then imagine when I found out that same guard was in good with the Cullens, their own little whipping boy, taking them wherever they pleased. At first, I thought you joined them, but then I heard that you returned home with someone. Tia, isn't it," questioned Caelen and it was Connell's turn to hiss at her.

"You leave my mate out of this," he warned.

"Or you will what, big brother," she taunted and he glared at her.

"You always did ask questions you didn't want the answers to. Harm my mate and whatever relationship we had is null and void. Leave her out of this, Caelen," he warned again and she put her hands up in surrender as she sighed.

"Fine, I suppose it is only fair. You saved my mate. I can respect yours. After all, we are family," she giggled. She hugged him and he stiffened as he felt his body being drained of energy. He pushed her away from him and crumbled to the ground as she sighed in relief.

"That's better. You know, it has been years since I have truly felt this energized. Thanks for the boost and don't worry. I am sure there are some deer or some rodents for you to regain your energy."

"You know I hate it when you do that," he said as he winced and tried to make it to his knees.

"But I needed to be back at full strength to carry out my plan and you would have said no if I asked. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission," she reminded as Dag chuckled.

"What are you going to do," asked Connell and she shrugged.

"Just suggest a fair trade, but don't worry, Connell. We can take it from here. You have been through enough. Have fun hunting," she said. He tried to grab onto her, but she turned invisible and disappeared from the region with her mate before he could. He fell back to the ground and cursed as he tried to recover.

Carlisle spotted Marcus heading toward a back hallway and cleared his throat to alert him to his presence. Marcus sighed as Carlisle gently touched the engraving on the walls of the hallway.

"What are you doing down here," asked Carlisle.

"I thought you were going to check on your family?"

"Esme and I decided to stay behind. We both know you need moral support and our children can take care of themselves. I was worried you would do something ridiculous and if you are heading down here, you are."

"He may have left behind information that can help us."

"Why do you even still have that information?"

"Because not everything Aro did was evil, some of it was for survival, Carlisle! You have no clue what it is like to have a target constantly on your back, to have to worry about your family and your mate at all times."

"Aro was insane."

"He was also brilliant and those two things can be true at the same time." Carlisle sighed, but slowly nodded.

"Fine, then what are you looking for?"

"Gavin is still too weak to help and even if he was, his system is still rebooting. The power is back, but the database is going to take some more time. We are going to have to solve this puzzle the old way."

"And what way is that," questioned Carlisle and Marcus reorganized the slabs of rock on the wall. The wall began to rumble and slide open to reveal a secret door.

"Aro and Caius kept a record of every encounter or near encounter they had with vampires throughout the centuries. I thought I knew Connell, but I was wrong. Maybe Aro knew something I didn't," explained Marcus as Carlisle followed him down the steps into the underground passage. They entered a dark room and Marcus lit candles in the room as Carlisle scanned over the shelves of journals and books.

"He was always very meticulous," mumbled Carlisle.

"After taking over, I had this part of the castle closed, but I could never bring myself to destroy it. Aro was a monster, but he had his moments. He could read people and predict threats before they even happened."

"Like my family as a threat," challenged Carlisle and Marcus smiled at him.

"To be fair, you did end up gaining more powers as a coven than I think even he would have imagined. Good people gravitate toward you because they can sense your goodness as well. Aro knew that." Carlisle skimmed through some journals and shook his head.

"Nothing in the C's, except for some very disturbing observations about my family. Nothing about Connell or his sister though," informed Carlisle as he placed the journals back on the shelves.

"That is strange. Connell has been around for some time. It is hard to believe that Aro knew nothing about…." Marcus gasped as a memory crossed his mind and Carlisle walked over to him.

"What is it," asked Carlisle and Marcus gulped as he remembered something.

"Years ago when I was barely alive, I remember Caius and Aro whispering about a woman. Caius was adamant about the threat that she posed, but Aro was more focused on other vampires. Caius said she emitted radiation and was dangerous. Aro said radiation doesn't affect them and he had the girl checked. She only emits small amounts of it. Caius was not happy with the explanation though. He said she spent her life in a mental hospital and was mad. She was a threat. Aro appeased him by promising to keep an ear out and sending extra guards to….." Marcus gasped and ran over to another shelf.

"Send guards where," asked Carlisle.

"We are looking for the wrong thing. Aro did not care about their names. He cared about their region and territory," informed Marcus and he smiled when a journal stood out to him. He sifted through it and pointed to two words. Carlisle read them and nodded his understanding.

"Irish Rebellion," said Carlisle. Marcus swiftly read the journal entries and gulped when he finished.

"Carlisle, call your family. We need to get everyone back here as soon as possible."

"What is wrong?"

"Caius was right. The girl is mad," he muttered before darting from the room with Carlisle right behind him.

Sam shook his head in disbelief after Allie and Zach told him and Emily what was going on. Emily hugged her daughter. The couple was surprised when they heard knocking on their door at three in the morning, but was relieved that their daughter was safe.

"I knew something was wrong when you came racing in here and brought a jet. I never thought I would see the day when a jet was parked on our front lawn," said Emily.

"Without Connell, we can't be as stealthy as usual, but the jet is still extremely fast," said Allie.

"What do you think Connell's next move is," questioned Sam. Zach's phone rang and he frowned when he saw that it was his Aunt Alice.

"I have no clue, but maybe we are getting some answers. I better take this," said Zach before darting outside. He answered the call as he walked over to inspect the jet.

"Aunt Alice, what have you heard?"

"You have disappeared!"

"What are you talking about? We are in La Push, so maybe the wolves…."

"No, Zach, you aren't blank. You have disappeared, as in been cloaked, as in Caelen is cloaking you. Get everyone back on the jet and get out of there. I thought they would need more time to recover, but something has changed," rambled Alice and Zach gulped as his senses heightened.

"Aunt Alice, I have to go. Call my mom please," he whispered before hanging up. He scanned the forest around them and saw nothing, but could sense someone drawing near. Suddenly a charge of electricity zapped him and he collapsed to the ground. He scrambled back to his feet and darted into the house when he heard Allie and Sam scream. Zach hissed when he saw Caelen and Dag holding onto Emily and Allie. Sam shook with rage and Dag whistled at him.

"Down boy, Zachary, I suggest you calm your pup before he gets his family hurt," warned Dag and Zachary growled at him.

"What do you want," he asked and Caelen sighed.

"That is a loaded question, but at the moment, we want to interest you in a trade of sorts."

"What type of trade?"

"We need our friend, Ennis, back and I am sure you would prefer if we didn't kill your mate's mother. So, this is how it will work. Allison will come with us and…."

"Not happening," roared Zach and Caelen rolled her eyes.

"But you didn't let me finish, you really have no choice in the matter, so try to see reason. Allison comes with us willingly and we spare her mother. Then, you call Volterra and arrange a trade. We will send Connell to drop off Allie and bring back Ennis. Everyone wins," explained Caelen.

"You are insane," he hissed and Dag glanced over at his mate as she began to shake with fury.

"I really hate to be called that, so let's try this again," she said as she dragged a nail over Emily's shoulder. Emily winced and Allie stiffened as a cut appeared and blood dripped down Emily's arm.

"The newborn is impressive, but even she must admit how delicious human blood smells. You should taste some, Allison," urged Caelen as she put her bloody finger in front of Allie. Zach could sense his mate's panic as she closed her eyes and held her breath.

"Leave them out of this. This isn't their fight," said Zach and Caelen sighed.

"You Cullens are all so noble. Annoying as well, it is like you are always in step with us. This was supposed to go smoothly. We kidnap her mother, call you, Connell picks up Ennis and then we release her, but no, you had to be here, trying to save the day once again. I personally would prefer to take her mother, but humans are such fragile creatures. One slip of a finger and they are dead. Your newborn mate will be much sturdier, so how about that trade," asked Caelen and Zach gritted his teeth. Dag gulped when he heard the pitter patter of feet drawing near and galloping in the distance.

"We need to get out of here," whispered Dag and Caelen tightened her grip on Emily's throat. Emily winced again and Allie looked at her mate.

"Do it, Zach. They will kill her if you don't," she demanded, but Emily shook her head.

"I have lived a long life and have no regrets. You have no guarantee that they will not harm Allie," argued Emily. Caelen huffed.

"I will have you know that I am quite trustworthy," she laughed, but her smile faded when Rosalie slowly entered the house. Emmett did as well and stood by Sam, sensing that the alpha was ready to phase at any moment.

"Let them go," said Rosalie and Caelen smirked.

"This negotiation is between Zachary and I. No mothers allowed. Now, Zachary, what will it be," asked Caelen.

"We need to go," warned Dag as he sensed wolves and vampires descending around the house.

"Zach, do it," said Allie.

"Losing her is not worth it," said Emily and Caelen let out a growl of frustration.

"For once in your life, stop overthinking things! Give us the girl and we can go. Give us Ennis and you get her back! This is not complicated," roared Caelen and Dag stiffened when he heard someone racing toward them, but saw no one.

"Caelen, look out," he yelled and suddenly Caelen was knocked back. Natalie appeared and swiftly picked up Emily before darting from the house. Before Zach could use his force field, Dag pulled Allie backwards and dove onto his mate. Caelen smiled at him as she disappeared and he leapt forward.

"Allie," he shouted and she reached out for him. Before their fingers to touch, she disappeared with the mates and he collapsed onto the ground in shock. Sam looked around the room in disbelief and Rosalie consoled her son as he let out a cry of despair. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Zach, look at me. We are going to get her back, okay? I promise you we will. We need to go get Ennis and make the trade as soon as possible," said Rosalie and Zach shook with fury.

"They're dead," he whispered and Rosalie knew the look in her son's eye very well. It was a look of rage and she knew her son now wanted revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Allie was startled when the three of them fell to the ground in a cold, damp warehouse. It took her a moment to gather her senses and she was surprised to see Caelen groaning in pain. Dag helped his mate to her feet and sat her down in a chair.

"You need to hunt. You are being drained quicker than usual because you are tapping into too much energy. This is why I said you shouldn't teleport," scolded Dag.

"We need Connell. Your power is fading as well and we don't have time to hunt or move her again. He has to finish this," said Caelen as she pulled out her phone. She input a message into the phone and Allie glared at Connell when he appeared. He knelt down in front of Caelen and glared at Dag.

"You know she can't keep this up! The two of you are going to get yourselves killed! Give it up and….." He stopped when he realized someone else was in the room and spun around. His eyes widened when he saw Allie.

"What the hell did you two do? Allie, are you hurt," he questioned and Dag hissed at him.

"Worry less about the mate and more about your sister," shouted Dag.

"Caelen, what did you do? Answer me," shouted Connell and Dag used his power to send a jolt of electricity through Connell. Dag smirked when Connell crumbled to the ground.

"It may not be able to kill you, but it hurts like hell, doesn't it," taunted Dag. Connell let out a growl and disappeared. Dag looked around and Connell appeared behind him. He spun Dag around and upper cut him in the jaw. Dag crashed through a wall of the warehouse and Connell smirked.

"So does that," taunted Connell.

"Both of you, stop it," cried Caelen. Connell rushed over to Allie, but she backed away from him.

"Don't touch me," she shouted and Connell put his hands up in surrender.

"I would never hurt you, Allie," he said and she shook her head.

"You are letting them hurt everyone around you. They hurt Edward, Gavin, Lena, Nico, and even my mother. Your sister tried to make me drink from her," she accused and Connell looked back at his sister. Caelen rolled her eyes.

"She is being dramatic. I knew she wouldn't harm her mother. Her bond would stop her from doing it. I was trying to get out of there and knew her mate needed some encouragement. Her mother is fine," she assured and Connell crossed his arms.

"Lena isn't. Edward isn't. Gavin isn't. Nico isn't."

"They are vampires, they will survive," she reminded and Connell shook his head in disappointment. Dag rubbed his jaw and stood up.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need Ennis and they have him. If we have him, we can block Alice, the Volturi cannot find us, and maybe we can call it a draw for now. That means you need to go get Ennis for us. They give us Ennis and they get Allison back. Fair trade, simple as that," informed Dag and Connell glanced over at Allie.

"Fine, come on, Allie," he said, but Caelen shook her head.

"No, no, no big brother, that isn't how this works. For all we know, you will see your mate, get brainwashed and never bring Ennis back. Go get Ennis, bring him back, and then they get Allison. Simple," said Caelen and he glanced at Allie again.

"If you harm her…."

"No one wants to harm the girl. It isn't her fault the Volturi and Cullens made her a golden-eyed freak. Maybe she will make a good addition to the coalition someday. Go get Ennis and we will wait here," said Caelen.

"If you harm her, all bets are off and I will kill you myself. Understand," asked Connell.

"Whatever," said Caelen, but she was surprised when Connell grabbed her wrists.

"Do you understand, Caelen," he asked again and she gulped as she nodded.

"Yes, I promise not to harm her," she agreed and he gave them both a curt nod.

"I will be back soon. Try to rest up," he said and Caelen nodded. Allie kept her eyes trained on the two of them as they sat down and waited. She noticed how drained of energy Caelen was, but also was surprised to see that Dag was not much better.

Tess sighed in relief when Nico sat up and begin to move his neck around. She hugged him and he kissed her tenderly.

"I am okay, mi alma," he whispered.

"You never get to leave me," she sobbed in his arms. Zach darted into the room and Tess could sense his anxiety.

"They took Allie. Tess, I know you need to stay with your mate, but…"

"What do you need," she asked and he sighed in relief.

"They want Ennis, but we need answers first. Marcus and my grandpa said they found out some information, but I don't think it will be enough. He knows more and we need to get him to talk," said Zach. Tess nodded in agreement and Nico stood up as well.

"How did you get back so fast," asked Nico.

"Stealth jets, they may not be as fast as Connell, but if Gavin keeps upgrading them, soon they might be," answered Zach. They followed him into the surveillance room where the others were waiting. Josh clapped him on the shoulder.

"We are going to get her back," assured Josh and Rosalie hugged her son.

"I should have followed my instincts and not let you go. None of us should be alone right now," said Rosalie, but Zach shook his head.

"They would have just kidnapped Emily and probably killed Sam in the process. That woman is crazy, mom," said Zach and Edward nodded in agreement.

"He is right. Based on what Marcus found out, she isn't in her right state of mind. She is unpredictable and that's why Alice…." Before Edward could finish, Alice gasped and Edward frowned in confusion.

"What is he about to do," questioned Edward and suddenly Connell appeared in the room. Tia's eyes widened when she saw her mate, but before she could respond, Zach used his force field to hurl Connell across the room.

"Zach, don't," shouted Tia, but Zach was not listening. Benjamin held her back as Connell tried to teleport from the room, but Zach used his sonic speed to blur over to him before he could completely teleport. Zach latched onto him and punched Connell. The move dazed Connell and he lost track of where he was trying to teleport to. They ended up on the shores of Dublin and Zach picked Connell up by the throat.

"Where is she," he roared and Connell teleported from Zach's grasp. He appeared behind him and teleported them back into the surveillance room. Connell braced Zach in a bear hug.

"Calm down and let me explain," yelled Connell. Zach boosted his force field in all directions, effectively hurling Connell into the wall again.

"Zach, stop, he wants to help," shouted Edward and Rosalie stepped in front of her son.

"Baby boy, listen, calm down, I know you are furious. I get it, but calm down. Let him help if he can," soothed Rosalie and Zach calmed down enough to back away from Connell. Everyone stared at the man suspiciously as he made it to his feet.

"Ow," mumbled Connell and Alice glared at him.

"You deserve that and much more, so speak before we let him go another round," warned Alice and Connell nodded.

"Alright, wee one, you win." Alice darted over to him and pushed him in his chest. Jasper pulled her off of him as Connell looked down.

"You don't get to call me that ever again! I trusted you! We trusted you, Connell. How could you do this to us," she sobbed and Connell let out a growl of frustration.

"Because it wasn't supposed to go this way, alright? I thought she was….I don't know," he mumbled and Edward read his thoughts.

"You thought she was dead," said Edward and Connell sighed.

"I lost track of her years ago. The gowl could never stay out of trouble, even when I was a lad," he admitted and Marcus walked over to him.

"You were always saving her. That's why you joined the original rebellion, to save her," said Marcus and Connell nodded.

"We were just kids. What did we know about rebellions or armies? Caelen had some hard years when she was a teenager, which I never understood because our parents coddled her. They gave her whatever she wanted, but it was never enough."

"She was sick, Connell. She still is," said Carlisle and Edward eyed Connell cautiously.

"I know you are telling the truth, but now we need it all. Don't make me have to dig. I want to trust you, so tell us everything," urged Edward.

"It is my fault. I left her alone. I left them to have to deal with her and I went off like a gimp and partied for years. One day, I got a call from my mum and knew I needed to come home, so I left my shams and headed back to Dublin. It was worse than I thought when I got there. She joined the rebellion against the Brits. I knew she was going to get herself killed, but she believed in the cause. The only way to protect her was to join and even I have to admit, we were good. It was like we were born for it or something. Caelen made the crazy plans and I toned them down so they could be achievable. We got too good at it though and made a few lists that put targets on our backs."

"What happened to your parents, Connell," asked Marcus and Connell took in a deep breath.

"It shouldn't have happened like that. They were casualties in a war they weren't even fighting. The Brits found out where we were. We were at our parents' house for supper and it turned into a war zone. Caelen wanted to stand and fight, but my parents begged her to leave. I managed to get us out in time, but the army thought we were still inside. They bombed the house and killed our parents. Caelen couldn't take it. She was always a bit off, you know? That sent her over the edge though. She went mad."

"And that's when you put her in a mental hospital," said Carlisle.

"No, she put herself in one. Nothing else mattered to her. She couldn't take the guilt. It was like I lost my entire family in one night. I wanted revenge."

"You knew about vampires as a human," questioned Edward and Connell smirked.

"They weren't exactly subtle at the time. I guess since Ireland was deemed a war zone, they wanted to feast. It isn't like anyone would believe it anyways, but I did. One night, I found one and asked to be changed."

"You wanted to become one," asked Carlisle and Connell nodded.

"I became faster and stronger than I ever imagined. Plus, I realized I had a nifty power. What better way to take out the Brits than to become something more powerful than them? I busted Caelen out of that hell hole and turned her too. I felt stronger, faster, and sharper. I thought it would cure her."

"But she was not well and you knew that the death of your parents did more damage than you thought. That is how you ended up on Aro's list and in his journal," said Marcus.

"She became obsessed with revenge and took pleasure in taking out the Brits. After Northern Ireland was no longer truly part of our country, there was no reason to rebel anymore, but Caelen didn't care. She needed the rage and set her sights on the Volturi. She met her mate, Dag, and he told us all about Aro. We knew we would be targets for him, so we hid underground. Once we heard of his demise, I joined to test out if the Volturi was really as different as people said. I didn't expect to become so immersed in this life. I had years of practice compartmentalizing my thoughts while I was underground preparing for Aro." Alexander crossed his arms.

"So the whole time I was training you, you were conspiring against us," asked Alexander.

"No. I grew to love my new life and I realize the irony, but I actually was a damn good soldier. I thought I left my old life behind. You and Lena treated me like family, better than my sister and Dag ever did. Then I met the Cullens and Alice brought Tia into my life. I never brought it up because I wasn't that person anymore. That was another lifetime ago."

"Thanks for the story time, but I don't care about any of that. Where is Allie," asked Zach.

"She is safe and I wanted to bring her back with me, but they won't let me until I bring back Ennis."

"Let you, Connell you make your own choices. You are choosing to go along with their plans," yelled Zach and Marcus sighed.

"It isn't that simple. Is it, Connell," he asked and Connell looked down.

"What are we missing," asked Benjamin.

"Her power is a bit more complicated than that," said Connell.

"When I read Aro's journal, he was almost afraid of the girl and what she could be capable of. He didn't mention much about Connell, except that his sister sponged off of him for energy. That is why you thought she was dead. Without you, she couldn't physically survive," said Marcus.

"I don't know how or why, but Caelen can drain me of my energy with one touch. She can feed off of my power," he confessed and Eleazar's eyes widened.

"Alec and Jane, the sibling bond, not all siblings experience it so potently but since you created her, that may have affected it as well. She cannot just latch onto anyone. It has to be Connell, her brother. Their powers work different as well. Connell doesn't emit radiation or lose energy like she does. To recharge, all he needs to do is feed. She isn't so lucky though. She needs to feed off of him to be at full power," explained Eleazar.

"Dag's power is not limitless either. That's why I was so fascinated by how your powers work. They work more like mine, but I have only seen vampires that have issues recovering when they use their abilities," said Connell.

"That's why Dag uses his power so sparingly. I wondered why he didn't use it more during the attack," said Bella.

"He wanted to save it to short out the castle," said Gavin as he gingerly walked in with the help of his mate. They all smiled at him and Carlisle inspected his neck.

"You still need to recover. You are not fully healed yet," warned Carlisle.

"I need to help save my friend. I heard Zach when he came to get Tess. Allie needs us and I have enough power to get the system to full capacity now," said Gavin. Bianca helped him sit down in his chair and he began to type on the computer.

"He is right. Look, I told you all of this because I need you to understand why I saved her from Zach. She is my sister and I couldn't just let him kill her like that, but I fear that she is too far gone now. I know what it is like to have a mate, to love your mate with everything that you are and I am going to make sure Allie is brought back to you, Zach," vowed Connell and Tia looked down as he tried to make eye contact with her. Marcus clapped Connell on the back.

"You know if she finds out you are trying to leave her again, she will try to kill you. She isn't well, Connell. I know she is your sister, but…."

"I know, Marcus. I never expected for her to even come back into my life, but I meant what I said. This is my family and I will get Allie back. First, we need to go find out what Ennis knows though. Caelen is very good at making diabolic plans. She needs Ennis and I have a feeling he knows what else she could be planning," said Connell. Bella looked around the room and smiled.

"Then how about we get him to tell us what he knows? I may be able to force his shield partially down, at least enough for him to fall under Tess's manipulation," said Bella.

"I prefer, persuasion," reminded Tess.

"Why can't I just read his mind if you put his shield down," asked Edward.

"Because his mind will be like a fortress, he can protect his secrets and thoughts easily. Tess can persuade him to want to tell us what he knows. You are still a bit weakened by Dag. I can tell," said Bella and Edward begrudgingly nodded.

"The effects are wearing off, but you are right. I will need to hunt soon," admitted Edward.

"Then let's get what we need out of him and then return him, so Connell can bring back Allie," said Zach and Connell nodded in agreement. Gavin sighed in relief as the system finished rebooting and he pointed to one of the screens.

"We will have a front row seat to the show. That camera is in the chamber. Looks like he is getting anxious," said Gavin as he watched Ennis.

"Let's give him something to be anxious about," said Tess as she and Bella exited the room. Connell walked over to Tia, but she shook her head.

"I can't talk to you right now," she said and he sighed.

"Tia, I love you," he said as he reached out to her, but Benjamin stepped in between them.

"Save Allie now, save your relationship later," said Benjamin. Connell gritted his teeth but nodded before leaving the room.

Ennis smirked when he saw the guards unlock the door and Bella enter along with Edward. He rolled his eyes as they stalked toward him.

"You two do not scare me," he assured.

"We should," said Bella and Ennis smiled.

"I am willing to die for my cause. Can you say the same," he challenged. She locked eyes with him and he grimaced as she tried to push away his shield.

"No, but I am willing to live for mine," said Bella. She pushed at his shield again and he laughed.

"You really think I am going to let your mind reader into my head? You really are arrogant," he sneered and Bella giggled.

"No, I don't think you are going to let him into your head. In fact, I know you won't. I just needed you focused on him for a moment," she admitted and Ennis frowned in confusion, but then gasped when Tess appeared in the chamber.

"Relax," she whispered and before Ennis could focus his shield on her, Tess placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Put your shield down," she encouraged and at first he resisted. Nico entered the chamber to watch his mate work and make sure she was safe. She locked eyes with Ennis and smiled sweetly at him.

"It's okay, put it down," she whispered again and Ennis's shoulders slumped as he fully relaxed. Bella smiled at Tess.

"I am impressed," said Bella and Tess smirked.

"Well, not every shield can disarm me as quickly as you can." Bella giggled and Tess sat beside Ennis. She whispered into his ear and he immediately slapped himself across the face.

"Tess," warned Edward and she scoffed.

"What? I am holding him responsible for the harm brought to my mate. He is lucky I do not dismember him right here and now."

"Behave," warned Edward and she groaned, but nodded.

"Fine, Ennis, what does your little rebellion have planned for us," she asked and he winced as he tried not to answer. Tess turned his face back to hers and locked eyes with him.

"Speak," she whispered.

"Coalition, we planned to build a coalition to work against all of you."

"Why," she asked.

"You are too self-righteous to understand the evil you cause, you and your golden eyes. The new way will destroy the old. We are being condemned. Either we join you or die."

"That isn't true," said Bella and he smirked.

"How many red-eyed vampires have you crossed paths with that live to talk about it? You are eradicating our kind and we are tired of it."

"Attacking Volterra was a suicide mission. Why do such a thing," asked Tess.

"Every rebellion comes with a price. It didn't go as planned though. It isn't just your abilities. You can be blind to the attack and still fight it off. It is the hacker and his machines. It is Zachary Cullen and his growing power. No one should have that much power. It will drive him drunk with power soon enough and our kind will be the target." Tess whispered in his ear and he slapped himself again. Nico chuckled and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tess, seriously," scolded Edward and she rolled her eyes.

"He can't just insult Zachary like that. It is rude," said Tess.

"Just get on with it so Zach can get Allie back," suggested Edward and Tess nodded.

"Fine, what is next then? What does Caelen have planned next," she asked.

"Volterra must burn. All of it must burn," said Ennis and Edward's eyes widened when he realized what he meant. He could not fully penetrate his shield to read all of his thoughts, but one was clear. Edward looked up at the camera in the room.

"Gavin, there is a bomb somewhere in the city. You need to find it. They won't let it blow with Ennis still here. They need him," said Edward into the camera before racing up to the surveillance room. Gavin furiously typed on his computer.

"I am on it," said Gavin. He secured the system before allowing his power to lock in on every camera in the city. He touched the computer and closed his eyes as he sifted through millions of images.

"Found them, five vases of red chrysanthemums are placed at different entrances to the city. Noah, Elias, Saanvi, Aika, and Aleksi, there are five Code Yellows in your vicinity. Retrieve them and dispose of them in the Forensics Quadrant. Finn will know what to do with them," he ordered. One by one, the guards arrived in the surveillance room to report to Gavin.

"Retrieved and delivered," each said and Gavin waited for the final confirmation.

"Finn checking in, packages destroyed, running a sweep of Volterra now, Gavin," called Finn and Gavin sighed in relief.

"Copy that. I need a vacation," said Gavin as he shook his head and Bianca hugged him. Edward chuckled at him and headed back into the chamber. He smiled at Tess.

"Good work, now time to let Connell do his job," said Edward and Connell appeared in the chamber. He grabbed Ennis and Tess winked at the shield before punching him across the face.

"That was for my mate," she said and Ennis hissed at her. Nico pulled her over to him and let out a low growl at the man. Jasper entered the chamber and crossed his arms.

"Are you really on our side, Connell," questioned Jasper and Connell frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about," asked Connell.

"I want to believe you and a part of me does, but I have a plan and you are needed to execute it. I'm just not sure if you will or not. You are conflicted, which is also why Alice can't figure out what choice you will make. So what will it be," asked Jasper and Connell sighed.

"I won't kill my sister if that is what you are asking me to do."

"I would never ask that of you. I am, however, asking you not to save her this time."

"Jasper…."

"I get it, Connell. You have this hope for her. You hope that if you do enough, if you fight for her enough, she will be different, but she isn't. You can't change who she is and you never could. She has shown you who she really is. Maybe it is time to believe her."

"I have been around you long enough to figure you out. I know what you want to do. I know what they all want to do."

"Are you going to let us do it or choose her side again? You have to make a choice, Connell. You thought it would just go away on its own before and she showed up to wreak havoc on the people you love. Time to make a choice," said Jasper. He sighed when Connell teleported out of the chamber. He knew what he was asking of Connell and that the man needed a moment to think.

Caelen paced back and forth as she and Dag waited for Connell to return. Dag shook his head and cursed under his breath.

"I knew he would betray us. He has been gone for too long," yelled Dag.

"He is coming, okay? I am his sister!"

"A sister he left behind years ago," argued Dag. Suddenly, Connell appeared with Ennis and Caelen sighed in relief.

"Connell, you came. I knew you would come," she giggled and tried to hug him, but he stepped away from her.

"Release Allie to me," he ordered and she shrugged.

"I don't need her mate looking for revenge. I kept my word. Take her back," said Caelen. Connell darted over to Allie and she sighed in relief when he held out his hand to her. She took it and was back in Volterra before she could blink. Zach immediately pulled her into his arms and she happily embraced her mate.

"I am never losing you again," he cried and she showered him with kisses.

"I am okay," she promised. She looked around the room and noticed Connell was not there.

"Where is Connell," she questioned and Zach looked down.

"Taking care of something," he informed.

Connell returned to the warehouse and Caelen clapped happily. She hugged Dag and smiled at Ennis as Connell approached them.

"Now what," asked Connell and she shrugged.

"We start over," she said and he nodded.

"Good, I can get you out of Ireland and….."

"No, I mean we devise a new plan. The Volturi need to be stopped and now that the four of us are here, we don't need another coalition. We will defeat them and the Cullens on our own," she informed and he shook his head in disbelief.

"You are never going to stop are you," he questioned and she huffed.

"Connell, nothing has changed. Actually it has, for the better. You are here now and you and I always made a great team. After all, long live the coalition," she giggled.

"It was a rebellion and it ended long ago," he said as he stepped away from her. Dag frowned in confusion as their senses picked up vampires descending onto the warehouse.

"He betrayed us," shouted Dag as he formed a ball of electricity in his hand. Suddenly, Ennis punched him before hurling him through a wall. Alexander and Lena grabbed Dag and entered the warehouse as Caelen looked on in shock.

"Ennis," she shrieked and Ennis smirked. Natalie morphed back into her original form and winked at her.

"No, no, no, where is Ennis? Connell, what did you do," she shouted.

"Ennis is dead. He had a choice. Give you up or die. He chose to die a rebel."

"How could you do this to me," she cried and he shook his head.

"You did it to yourself the moment you attacked my family. I wanted to believe you would get better. I know now that you never wanted that," he said before grabbing Natalie's hand.

"Connell," called his sister as Lena and Alexander walked over to her. She looked around her and began to shake as her body began to emit radiation. His eyes widened as she glared at him.

"Long live the coalition," she hissed. Connell teleported Natalie, Alexander, and Lena out of the warehouse and into the surveillance room with him. Josh sighed in relief and hugged Natalie as everyone watched the screens. The warehouse exploded and Marcus and Didyme looked at their guards.

"Are you each all right," questioned Didyme and Alexander nodded.

"Yes, thanks to Connell," said Alexander. Connell smiled as Lena kissed his cheek. Gavin let out a low whistle.

"Radiation is all over the warehouse. We need to get a team there to clean it up before the humans figure out what is going on. I rerouted all satellites from the area and there were no humans around, so we have some time," informed Gavin.

"Joaquin, alert the team in Wales to head that way and take care of it," instructed Marcus. Joaquin darted from the room and Connell looked down as Jasper clapped him on the back.

"You made a choice and she made hers," said Jasper and Connell slowly nodded.

"I know. Doesn't make it hurt any less though. Excuse me," said Connell before teleporting from the room. Alice hugged her mate and sighed in relief.

"I can see everything again. No more uneasy feeling," she informed.

"That's great, darlin'."

"I just wish this didn't have to be the reason why," she said and Jasper nodded in agreement, knowing that Connell made the ultimate sacrifice that night.

Volterra was cloudy and rainy on All Souls' Day and the town held a somber tone as everyone spent the day paying respect to lost loved ones. Connell stood on one of the rooftops of the castle and gazed out at the countryside as the rain began to dissipate. He heard footsteps behind him and sighed when he saw Alice step outside. She walked over to him and looked out at the countryside.

"It is beautiful up here," she said and he nodded.

"Alexander and Lena brought me up here after I was accepted into The Guard. Growing up, I considered myself a countryman through and through, but when I stood up here, it was the first time I realized that I could start over, that I could have a life away from all of the pain and turmoil, away from Ireland."

"You did what needed to be done, Connell. Your sister was…."

"I know." She turned to face him and he smiled.

"Go ahead and ask me what I know you have been itching to ask," he urged.

"Did you become my friend because I reminded you of her?"

"I had a feeling you would relate to her story, but no. The truth is I like you because you are everything I wished my sister could have been. You are kind and caring. You use your abilities to help people, not for vengeance. You are everything she was not and it was nice to know that there was someone out there that could be good like you even though she couldn't." He chuckled when she jumped into his arms.

"I love you too, Connell. All is forgiven," she assured.

"Thank you, wee one." She winked at him and skipped back into the castle as Tia stepped outside. He gulped and she slipped her hand into his.

"Hi," she said and he pulled her into his arms.

"Tia, I am so sorry. I didn't tell you because….." She cut him off with a passionate kiss and leaned her forehead against his.

"It was a lifetime ago. I know what it feels like to feel like you were a different person a lifetime ago."

"Loving you for eternity is the only thing that matters to me," he assured and she hugged her mate.

Carlisle and Marcus walked down the hallway together as everyone else gathered their things to depart.

"I told Gavin to put out a message to all of the covens explaining what happened and our beliefs about the diets of vampires. I hope it will quell any rumors and questions," said Marcus.

"It will because Caelen was wrong and so was Nilas. This isn't about us dictating to others of our kind. It is about vampires realizing they have choices. They can choose to feed from humans. Now they know they can feed from animals as well."

"I closed off the old wing again. You are right. Aro and I believed in different values when he was alive and I still believe in ruling this way. I am lucky to have you as a friend, Carlisle. I apologize for your visit being so chaotic. I hope it does not deter you from coming in the future."

"Of course not, I do believe the boys prefer Isola Marcime over Volterra though," he teased and Marcus laughed.

"Understandable," agreed Marcus as they walked out of the castle. Marcus and Didyme waved goodbye to everyone as they began to depart and Zach sighed in relief as he, Allie, Josh, Natalie, Jacob, Leah, Rosalie, and Emmett headed to La Push in the jet.

"That was more eventful than anticipated," chuckled Zach and Allie kissed him.

"Yes, being kidnapped wasn't exactly what I had in mind," agreed Allie.

"It will be good to see your parents to show them you are okay."

"And afterwards, we can head back to the island. I miss our cottage," admitted Allie.

"As do I, nayeli," chuckled Zach. Natalie snuggled into Josh's arms and he smiled sheepishly.

"So, what did you think about being back in Volterra," he teased and she smirked.

"It wasn't the worst time I have had there," she confessed and he laughed. They all took a sigh of relief, feeling as though things had calmed back down after a rather eventful trip to Italy.

AN: The End…..for now! I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought of the story in the review section or through private message. Also, I want to hear from the readers out there that are looking for more from the series. Is there anything you want to see or any characters you feel are being neglected? Let me know through PM. Until then, love, peace, and Twilight!

10


End file.
